The Grimm
by RedFaerie22
Summary: Layla is a very troubled mutant with a horrible past and frightening powers. When Magneto takes her in, she gets close with a young man named Pyro. PyroOC rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in x-men blah blah blah, you all get the point, and I have no money…..

A/N: this was a really random idea I had when I saw the third movie. Pyro is a sexy beast and he happens to be my favorite character apart from Mystique. I hate my own writing so just tell me what you think…..

Grimm Chpt. 1

"She tried it again, fucking psycho."

"What is this, like the tenth time? She can't die, doesn't she realize that?"

"I guess not, the stupid freak."

"Shut up, what if she can hear you, we could get in trouble."

"So what? Its not like Watson gives a shit, she's a mutant for christs sake! Even if she was screaming bloody murder he wouldn't care!"

"Well she can't die anyways..."

"Alright, whatever. Lets just get her set up and go do more important shit, I gotta get ready for a hot date I have tonight with Frank."

"Frank from front desk? Oooh, I'm jealous..."

The voices of the gossiping nurses trailed off as they exited the room. As soon as they were gone the young woman they had been speaking so highly of slowly opened her eyes. _I could kill those bitches if I wanted to, me complaining should be the least of their worries, _she thought to herself as she absorbed her surroundings. She was strapped down to a bed in the middle of a plain cream colored dirty old room. There was one window and it was right next to her, blinding her eyes with sunlight. This was her least favorite room in the entire asylum, not because she was hopelessly strapped down to a bed, but because it was where she went after each failed suicide attempt. If the walls could talk, they would laugh at her and say nice try, but you're fucked. She loathed this room.

The door slid open slowly as a familiar face, Dr. Ralph Watson, entered the room. He was a short balding man with an unpleasant face and a small mustache to try and make himself look older. He had a high pitched annoying voice and huge round glasses. He was looking through a file, probably hers, and thinking to himself. After a moment he looked up at her and gave her that asshole smirk that he always had around her.

"Ms. Layla Frost, how many times do we have to go through this?" he said while shifting his glasses on his head. "You've tried to kill yourself, let's see...8 times now, and each time you have failed. Killing other people doesn't seem to be a problem however." He had a great distaste in his voice. The young lady lying on the bed just stared blankly at the man she had grown to hate.

Dr. Watson paced around thinking, which he always did before he gave her one of his speeches. He then looked through the file some more and finally turned to face her. _If only I could get my hands on you, you fucking bastard._

"We had Ms. Lees funeral the other day, you know the nurse you turned into ashes. I thought you should know it went well." He then cleaned off his glasses and put them in his pocket. Leaning over her and staring right into her eyes, he got the evil look he always had when he was about to say something that he really shouldn't say. To Layla it was when he showed his true side. "You would love to kill me wouldn't you; I sometimes think it's why you try to kill yourself so much, so we can have these moments together." He hovered his hand above hers and moved it with a stroking motion to provoke her. "I mean what do you take me for." He stood straight again and put his glasses back on. "You know you can't kill yourself, its part of your mutation. Now, as a punishment you're going to have to stay in solitary for an extra 6 months, which adds up to what now, 2 years? Enjoy." He smiled at her showing his disgusting yellow teeth, and exited the room.

Layla stared at the door, wishing that she could just get that one chance to kill him. It was his fault that she was in here to begin with, his fault that she was in solitary, and his fault that she had been labeled a psychopathic murderer. She hadn't meant to kill all those people, she just couldn't control her power. Nobody seemed to understand, let alone care, about that aspect. However, she seemed to be forgetting that herself. She had been in this asylum for so long that she had forgotten who she once was, and almost believed the lies that the doctor had been drilling into her brain. Death was all she knew, it consumed her. Her mutation had done that, her ability to kill people with the slightest touch had ruined her life. Her parents had turned to ash right in front of her eyes, leaving her scarred forever. Ever since Layla had gained her mutation at the tender age of 13, slowly but surely, everything that had made her happy dissolved into ashes.

She started to breathe heavily as a tear slid down her cheek. Then she let out a piercing scream that echoed throughout the entire room, the hall, and even the lady at the front desk jumped at the sound. She kept it up for god knows how long, trying to make everyone else feel the pain that she was tired of feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ya its kinda weird but give it a chance……. Oh and I might have some of the details wrong or something but whatever it's my story it doesn't have to fit the movie perfectly.

Magneto was staring out of his office window that overlooked the ocean. It had been 2 years since the incident at Alcatraz and he had been trying to find a way to rid the world of humans, but alas came up with nothing. His last plan had failed miserably thanks to those damn X-Men. He needed to find a way to ruin them once and for all, and then the humans would be defenseless. Mystique should have been back by now, her assignment was a piece of cake(well, for her), but she was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that there was no reason to panic, Magneto waited.

"Eric..." At last. He turned to face the pretty blue woman standing in the doorway. She was so good at gathering information that he had no idea what he would have done without her. She walked forward and plopped a big folder filled with secret files and photos on his desk.

"We finally have her, after all these years. I have a good feeling about this one." he said opening it up and sifting through the pages. "Good work, with all this she'll be easy to find."

"It wasn't easy, the governments been trying to keep her a secret for years. They knew that we'd use her as a weapon. They tried using the cure on her and it did nothing, she's...different." Mystique went over to the window to look at the beautiful sunset outside. "They don't even know the full extent of her power. In fact, I don't even think she knows it, that's why she needs us."

Magneto was barely listening while he looked over tons of secret files and pictures. _Layla Frost..._ curious name. He was studying a picture of her taken a year ago. She was a pretty young girl with long deep black hair, dark lips and grey eyes. He wondered what she looked like now after being in an insane asylum for so long. He lifted up the file to take a closer look at some of the paperwork when a picture slid out and fell to the ground. Magneto hadn't noticed and just kept on reading the file.

Mystique was just about to leave Magneto with his work when she saw the picture and lifted it up to take a look. Without turning around she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is i-" A look of complete puzzlement followed by a smirk came across his face. "Well I'll be damned."

The picture was of a young Layla standing next to a younger but yet very recognizable Wolverine. They were in the forest somewhere looking very happy. Wolverine had his arm around her just like any big brother would have.

"He has no idea, does he." Mystique said almost smiling, she had a thing for the Wolverine.

"I'd say it's a good thing he doesn't know or else the X-Men probably would have gotten to her first. We have to act quickly." Magneto said. He walked out of his office and called Pyro and Quicksilver. Magneto wasn't going to waste a single minute of their time.

"Come." he said to them. "We have a job to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why is this chick so important to us, it doesn't sound like she can do much more than Jean Grey could." Pyro said on the way there. Magneto was explaining everything to them, what they were doing and why.

"With the proper training she could achieve much more than any mutant. But she's fragile, she's been in this asylum for 3 years and before that she was on the streets for god knows how long. We'll have to go about this much differently than with any other mutant we've had." Magneto responded. "We'll figure out the details as we make our way there, it will be a while before we arrive."

They were headed to Okinawa, Japan, a town on a small island where the asylum was located. The government had kept her there on purpose, not only because it was hard to find her but because it was a small island it was easy to keep it secured. The US government was paying the Japanese a healthy sum to keep a watchful eye on her. Magneto happened to know all this and the fact that their money wasn't being very well spent considering the Japanese weren't holding up their end of the bargain anymore. After a certain amount of time it became less important on their agenda, plus ties with the US weren't that great. The girl was easy to get to, once you figured out where she was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layla was sitting in her room staring out the only small window she had to look out of. It was all she did all day now that she was in solitary confinement. The room smelt like mold and a rotting corpse, probably because people had died in there. It was dark with only one small flickering light that drove Layla crazy, not to mention her straight jacket to make it that much worse. It was almost lights out, she could tell by the deep darkness outside. The stars were beautiful, even though she couldn't see them very well.

Suddenly the flickering light went out and a nurse said goodnight through the door. Layla didn't notice as she just kept staring outside, daydreaming of the time when she would get out and kill every single human she could. _It's their fault I'm like this, their fault that I'm a fucking prisoner here, _she thought to herself. She started to rock back and forth humming a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was little to put her to sleep.

_Listen children to a story that was written long ago_

_Bout a kingdom on a mountain and the valley folk below_

_On the mountain was a treasure, buried deep beneath a-_

She stopped suddenly, noticing something very out of the ordinary. It was a dark black car, a very uncommon thing in this part of Japan. The car was far away but she saw the moon reflect off of it as it stopped and the door opened. She couldn't make the figure out that was walking towards the asylum until it came within about 50 feet. It looked like a woman, but she was blue. As she came closer Layla could make out that she had red hair and scales covering her entire body. She blinked and suddenly the blue woman was replaced by a nurse walking towards the main entrance. Laylas favorite nurse in fact, the only one that was nice to her, Nurse Pek.

_I really am crazy..._ Layla thought to herself as she sank back into the corner of the room. She started laughing this shrill awkward laugh that sounded as though she hadn't laughed in years and couldn't remember how. _Oh God, this place has finally gotten the best of me..._

Moments later there was a loud crash outside followed by someone fiddling with keys and trying to find which one opened the door to Laylas room. She held her breath not knowing what was coming. The door unlocked and slid slowly open to reveal Nurse Pek standing at the entrance. She ran over to Layla, unbuckled the straight jacket, and threw it to the side. She then pulled out a huge needle filled with a clear substance of some kind.

"Nurse Pek, what the-" Before Layla could finish her sentence she was out cold. Mystique pulled out the needle and threw it next to the straight jacket. She then picked up the girl and ran towards the entrance. She made a whistling sound and out of the darkness came Quicksilver and Pyro. They ran over to her wanting to get a good look at what they were risking their freedom for. The girl was knocked out but you could see the discoloration in her face. She had huge bags around her eyes and very pale chapped lips. Her hair was black with gray streaks in it and looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks.

"Blow the shit out of this hellhole." Mystique ordered. Quicksilver ran around the entire building with a gas can while Pyro started fires everywhere. The main target was the file room which they blew after taking out Laylas file. With all three of them outside Pyro finished off by causing a gigantic explosion after which they ran for their lives having already heard the sirens.

When they got to the car Mystique shoved Layla into the backseat and ordered Pyro to stay in the back with her and make sure she was alright. Then they sped off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I didn't get many reviews but it's all good I already have a few more chapters written so I might as well post them. To Green Bird-That whole thing with Tom Felton being Quicksilver will be hot……like really….it will be hot. Well this next chapters spicy and some may find it a tad perverted. What can I say, that's just me! Haha oh god…..

Chapter 3

It was a quiet night in Okinawa, Japan, except for the gigantic fire that had blown up the entire insane asylum on the west side of the island. The flames were visible for miles, roaring at almost 100 feet into the air. All the cops were too distracted by the fire to notice the black car speeding off in the distance.

In the backseat Pyro was looking more closely at the girl they had kidnapped. He brushed the dirty hair out of her face to get a better look. Besides being malnourished she was quite pretty. Not the prettiest he's seen, but definitely someone he could grow to like. He could see the resemblance between her and Wolverine. He wondered what she was going to be like when she woke up, he figured she'd have some issues. Anyone who had accidentally killed a bunch of people, including their loving parents, while living on the streets in total fear and was then put into a corrupt insane asylum would probably have a lot to work through.

They arrived at the little Japanese cottage that they were staying at and took her round the back into a bedroom they had made up for her. With Quicksilver watching her, Pyro and Mystique went to talk to Magneto.

"How did it go?" he asked while drinking some tea he had made (A/N: gotta have the tea). Mystique was the first to answer.

"The asylum is in ruins, the police didn't see us, and she's perfectly safe and in one piece in the other room."

"Well done. We'll leave at dawn." He said. The other two mutants left him to finish his tea.

Pyro was about to go to his room and get as much sleep as possible when Mystique stopped him. "What!"

"You and I have work to do. And you may enjoy it but I won't." she said dragging him down the hall towards Layla's room. He yanked himself from her grip and stopped.

"What kind of work, I need to sleep."

"The girl needs a bath." Pyro looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"A bath! She can do that herself when she wakes up. I need sleep!" he said angrily. Mystique grabbed him again and shoved him down the hall; she knew he would listen to her if she was firm.

"She smells terrible and looks disgusting. We're giving her a bath." Pyro laughed, this had to be a joke.

"She'll drown if we put her under water! What can we do, spray her with a hose while we roll her across the floor!" Mystique just ignored his sarcasm and shoved him into the room. Quicksilver was sitting on the other side by the window, reading a magazine.

"Get up and bring the girl to the bathroom, she needs to be cleaned." Mystique ordered. He looked as confused as Pyro had.

"Ummmm...what?" he asked not really knowing what else to say.

"Just do it." She said sternly. She then turned and walked out of the room. Quicksilver looked at Pyro to see if he was just as confused at Mystiques orders. Pyro just shrugged and followed Mystique; he found this all quite amusing. So Quicksilver just did as he was told, leaving the bathroom very quickly after he put the girl in the tub so he would have nothing to do with it.

"Help me get her gown off and then you can go." Mystique said. Pyro just stood there.

"I thought you would do that part by yourself..." She rolled her eyes. Guys were so immature.

"She has underwear on and we aren't going to take them off, just the gown."

"But she has now bra."

"At your age, if you haven't seen a girl naked by now I would say you need to question your sexuality." She said getting frustrated. He glared at her and held Layla up as Mystique untied the gown and took it off.

He was a guy, he definitely looked. She wasn't that bad. Other than being pale and a little underweight she was pretty decent. Mystique saw him starring at her and smiled a little to herself.

"Ah, the first time you see a girls boobs, its one more step towards finally getting laid." She said mocking him. He glared at her.

"I see you completely naked all the time, don't I?" He said heading to the door.

"Haha, that's so funny..." She said in monotone. He just left, not wanting to start one of their little arguments that they always had. He couldn't help but remember the first time he had been with a girl. It was so long ago and such a big mistake that he always tried to forget it ever since it happened. He quickly put it out of his mind, he hated humans now. The thought of having been with one made him sick.

--------------------------------------------------------

Layla stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was totally blurred and her head felt like it had been crushed by a ton of bricks. Her mouth was dry and she was starving. As her vision cleared she noticed that she was in a round room that reminded her of a cave, except for the barred window and door. It must've been in some sort of prison cell. She could hear the wind and the ocean outside of the window-like hole in the wall and slowly stood to take a look but forgot about it after she fell back over from dizziness. She looked over towards the "door", which was more like a big hole shut with huge steel bars and noticed a plate of food and some water. Crazed with hunger she dove towards it and stuffed her face with as much food as possible, not even bothering to use the fork on the side.

It may have been cold but it was still the best meal she had had in years, mashed potatoes and chicken with a cute little bread roll on the side. Even after she was finished she licked the plate and her fingers getting every last piece of food into her empty stomach. When everything was gone she stood up and was going to go to the window when she first noticed her new clothes and very clean hair. She was in a long sleeved black shirt with black sweats and her hair had been cleaned and brushed. _What the fuck is going on?_ She tried to remember everything but her memory was very blurred. She just remembered seeing Nurse Pek coming into her room late at night and then nothing.

There were footsteps from far away, quite a few footsteps. Layla couldn't tell how many people were coming but she wasn't scared. They had given her food, clothes, shelter, and a much needed bath, nobody had done anything that nice for her in years. She walked to the "door" and stood, wondering who these people could possibly be. They suddenly appeared, three of them walking in a line. It was the blue woman, an old man in a strange outfit, and a young man with blonde hair who Layla found very attractive. They stopped in front of her, none of them looking friendly. The old man spoke, she could tell by his presence that he was the leader.

"I see you've eaten the food we gave you, I'll have someone bring you more, you must be starving." Seeing the very confused look on her face he came right to the point of his visit. "I'm sure you're wondering who we are. I'm Magneto, and this is Mystique and Pyro. We are in a brotherhood of mutants, I'm the leader." Layla just stood there; she was trying to process what was going on. Seeing that she wasn't going to speak Magneto continued. "We broke you out of the asylum in Japan, and took you back here to America. We want to help you." _Wrong thing to say, buddy._

"Help me?" she said almost laughing, how many times had she heard that. She took a few slow steps away from them and glared at Magneto with disgust. "I don't like it when people try and help me." She was angry and her voice was full of hatred, whenever someone had said that to her it always ended up going bad, very very bad. _Everyone wants to "help" me._

"I don't mean cure you, my dear, I want to help you control your power. Perhaps even magnify it a little." Magneto said not at all phased by her sudden mood swing. He had a powerful yet almost father-like voice that Layla felt like she could trust. But if there was one thing she had learned while being on the street and in the asylum it was that you should never trust anyone, especially the ones who seemed worthy of it.

"Why?" She asked easing up a little.

"There are many reasons, most of which I will tell you when the time is right. As for now, all you need to know is that we fight for the mutants who are sick of being mistreated by humans, which is something I know you can relate to." He sounded so certain and sure of himself, Layla couldn't help but admire him a little. "What is your name?" She knew he wasn't asking about the one her parents had given her. She knelt down on both knees and looked down at her hands with their dark black nails.

"In Chicago I killed 10 people by turning them into ash. The papers called me the Grim Reaper, but I prefer the Grimm." She said never making eye contact with any of them. A rat had found its way over to her plate and was sniffing around for some crumbs. She looked at it with disgust and it let out a painful shriek before turning into a pile of ash. Magneto smiled and opened the bars with a wave of his hand. She was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimm chpt. 4

Pyro was on his way to Magnetos office thinking about the new girl they had just taken in. Mystique had taken her to show her where she would be staying and was probably letting her know more about the training they were going to give Grimm for her powers. He couldn't help but think about the constant look in her eyes, like the life had been sucked right out of them and she was just a walking empty shell of a person. She probably would have creeped him out if he had met her in other circumstances, but since he already knew so much about her she intrigued him. Seeing what she would be capable of should be interesting.

Arriving at Magnetos office he just entered without knocking, like he always did when he was expected. Magneto was sitting in his chair reading the file of Grimm they had gotten from the asylum. Without looking up he spoke.

"Sit." he said motioning to the chair across from his desk. Pyro did as he was told.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked impatient, he was still tired from their trip to Japan.

"She likes you, you know." Magneto said looking up. He laughed when he saw the look on Pyros face. "The girl, she likes you. I could tell by how she studied you. She is an odd one isn't she." he said. Pyro knew this wasn't why Magneto had called him to his office so he just sat silently, nodding. Magneto continued. "I have to go away on business for about 2 weeks, and during that time you and Mystique will begin training Grimm."

"Alright, I don't know how much of a help I can be-"

"You've been through this; you weren't the mutant you are today when we first took you in. Besides, Mystique will know what to do, just follow her instructions." Pyro was still confused and kind of mad; he knew this would take up almost all of his time. So he had been through it too, big deal. He didn't want to be this girl's shoulder to cry on when she was having a hard time. There had to have been another reason why Magneto chose him and not someone else, something he didn't want to tell him. And knowing Magneto he was probably never going to reveal that reason, so Pyro just put it into the back of his mind.

"Alright well, if that's all I would like to go to bed now, I've had about 5 hours of sleep in the past 2 days." he said growing impatient.

"Then be on your way." Magneto said as he went back to reading Grimm's profile. Pyro stood and went straight to his room, and fell right to sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Grimm had been rolling around in her new bed for what seemed like hours. She couldn't sleep; her mind was racing with all kinds of different thoughts. Mystique had told her what to expect from the training but Grimm knew that this Magneto guy was not to be trusted. He had said he would unveil his plans to her gradually, which was fine with her, but she had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something just wasn't right. She figured Magneto was using her as a weapon against the humans, and probably didn't give two shits about her, which she was fine with because she wanted what he wanted, all humans to be wiped off of the planet. However, she was still uneasy about something and she couldn't figure out what. In an attempt to relieve her mind of these thoughts she decided to go and explore more of her surroundings.

Grimm wandered around in the dark, feeling the walls with her hands. If there was one thing that she was comfortable with in her life, it was the dark. It brought her peace and she felt more alert and safe when it was dark, not only because she could see but the fact that others couldn't was a great advantage in many situations. Also her senses seemed to get ten times stronger in the dark, which had saved her on many occasions when she was living on the streets.

She came to a door and stopped. It was made from soft wood and had many carvings on it that were too old and faded to make out. She slid the door open to reveal a huge room with a desk at the end of it and a big window letting in the moonlight. There were bookshelves on either side filled with old books covered in dust. She walked inside to look around and closed the door behind her.

There was an engraving in the cherry colored desk that read 'Eric Lensherr'. _Must be Magentos real name_. Grimm fingered the fine carvings on the drawers and then opened them to take a look at what exactly this Magneto guy had been up to. She found a file that was labeled 'Layla Frost' and opened it. Most of the papers were from the asylum files, all of which Grimm had already seen. She skimmed through them quickly and stopped short when she came upon a picture she hadn't seen in almost 12 years. It was the picture her mother had taken of her and her half brother, Logan, at a campsite they used to camp out at in the summer. She must've been around 6 years old, but she couldn't remember how old her brother had been. She had barely seen him when she was younger because he didn't get along with their dad at all. They were constantly fighting in the middle of the night and eventually it got so bad that Logan just moved out and only visited every few months. This picture was taken only a few weeks before he had just disappeared altogether.

Grimm had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure stroll into the office until she was grabbed from behind, her mouth held shut so she couldn't scream. She dropped the file and the papers scattered all over the floor as she struggled to break free.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was a guy's voice, and he sounded really pissed. She bit his hand hard, not releasing until she tasted blood. He yelled and stepped back, grasping his hand in pain. She took the opportunity and bolted out of the door but he was right behind her.

He caught up to her before she was even all the way out, tackling her to the ground. He then grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her against the wall. It was someone she had never seen, a young man with silver hair. He held his bloody hand up against her neck.

"Why were you going through Magnetos desk!" he yelled. She just coughed, gasping for air. "Answer me!"

"I can't breathe..." she said barely above a whisper. She started to feel faint and the anger inside of her grew until it felt like her whole body was burning. "STOP!" she yelled. He let out a cry of pain as a black fog formed around his body which eventually turned him to ashes. She looked down at the remains laying by her feet. _Serves him right...fucker._

"Well I guess we know now not to piss ya off." Pyro was standing at the end of the hallway with nothing but his pajama bottoms on, holding a plate of food. Grimm jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't know what to say, she had just killed one of his allies, but he seemed to not care in the least bit, which just made her more confused. He walked over and stood next to her, staring at the pile of ash on the floor.

"I hate to admit it, but the guy had it coming." He was totally calm. _What the hell is going on?_

"I just turned one of your people into ashes and you don't care...?" He looked up at her and laughed at the look on her face.

"I'll let you know a little secret, you aren't exactly on the side of the heroes here. Does Magneto seem like a good guy to you?" She shrugged her shoulders, _definitely not._ "Yeah, I didn't think so. He'll probably just wish he was here to witness your power, that's all he cares about."

"What do you care about?" Grimm asked with a childlike tone she had mastered on the streets. He looked up at her totally caught off guard, the question was completely random, but not. She reminded him of a curious little girl, not just her voice but the way she held herself, like she was so frail. It was a strange question to ask, and for some reason he couldn't answer it. Sensing this, she spoke again, "If you're at all like me, then it would be just one thing."

"Yeah, what's that."

"Vengeance." Her demeanor changed entirely when she said it, like someone had stolen her innocence, and she wanted it back. He could see her angry-at-the-world attitude perfectly because it reflected his outlook on life. It turns out he has more in common with her than he thought.

"Do you know your way back to your room?" he asked wanting to change the subject. She walked past him towards her room, leaving him with a final thought.

"You should figure out what you're fighting for."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heres the last chapter I've pre written and I don't know if I'm gonna write more cuz I've had a serious case of writers block with this story. Ideas are welcome, I'm up for anything. To my lovely reviewers…Pyro is evil in my story and **No I didn't steal Grimms powers from some other story**, but I bet a lot of people have thought of powers like that, it's not very original. I have no idea who Amelia is…but thanks anyway.

Grimm Chpt. 5

It was a week after Grimm's training had begun and she was showing no improvement whatsoever. This worried Mystique mainly because she knew what when Magneto got back he would want at least some results, and Grimm just wasn't breaking out of her shell. Something was holding her back.

"Maybe we are going about her training the wrong way, it has to be something like that." She was discussing the situation with Pyro after another grueling day with no results. "You saw her when she killed Quicksilver, what exactly happened?"

"I heard a loud yell and when I turned the corner she was standing there staring at his remains on the floor. Nothing we haven't seen in her training." he said. He hadn't really been putting that much thought into it because he was sure that Magneto would figure it out when he got back. Suddenly Mystiques hand was tight around Pyro's neck and she pulled his face close to hers, looking like she was going to kill him.

"Listen you worthless shit, you've been nothing but a burden ever since you started coming to help me with Grimm. Magneto told you to help me for a reason so I suggest you start stepping up to the plate or I'll rip your fucking balls off and shove them down your throat." she commanded in a harsh whisper. He was staring wide-eyed at her, never had she been this angry with him. He nodded, knowing not to mess with her. She let go of his neck and walked on, acting as if nothing had even happened as Pyro gave her a dirty look behind her back.

---------------------------------------------

The wreck room was where they did most of their training, but today Mystique wanted to step it up and put Grimm through a virtual reality program. She thought maybe it would trigger something and they could make some progress. So far it wasn't really making that much of a difference.

Grimm was in a dark forest fighting off different attackers and so far she wasn't doing a very good job. Mystique looked at Pyro and got an idea.

"Go in there with her. Now." she commanded. At first he gave her the look, but then he remembered when she had choked him and he did what he was told.

Grimm was in the middle of getting strangled when Pyro appeared by her side. He blew the guy away with one simple fireball and she turned to face him.

"What're you doing?" she panted, out of breath.

"You haven't made any progress this week and you're not exactly sailing through this program." he said. She looked down and played with her hands, embarrassed with herself. She had a thing for Pyro, and he was well aware of it.

Suddenly a thought struck him as he remembered the conversation they had had the night she killed Quicksilver. The attitude that had come out when she had talked about getting revenge on the people who messed up her life. He had an idea.

He took a few paces back until he was about 15 feet away from her. She looked up at him confused and before she could even think he blasted a wave of fire at her. She flew back right into a tree and hit the ground hard. He walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach, not too hard, but hard enough to make her feel like she was going to throw up.

"C'mon, fight back! Fucking coward." he said mocking her. She just lay on the ground moaning, wondering what the hell was going on. He picked her up by the throat and pinned her against the tree. They were cheek to cheek as he whispered into her ear, "You could kill your own parents in cold blood but you can't lay a hand on me, I didn't know you cared about me _that _much." He let go and she dropped to the ground. "You're pathetic, no wonder they locked you up."

As he walked away he could hear her breathing hard, it was working. When he turned to face her again she was on her feet glaring at him. There it was, the attitude he had been looking for, the one she tried to hide, but this time it seemed ten times stronger. She was seething with anger while he just gave her an evil grin. Quickly he shot more fire at her but this time she fought back, holding up her hands to stop the force of the fire. At first she was straining hard to match his power but then she thought of what he had said. All those people that had wronged her flashed in front of her eyes, making the anger build up inside her. A black fog started to form around her head and her hands, and when she blinked, her eyes became pitch black. The force of the fire began to die out as the black fog took over.

Pyro slowly started to feel fainter and the fire he was forcing at her started to die out. Then it felt like he couldn't breathe and a sharp pain overcame his hands as he fell to his knees. He looked down and saw that the tips of his fingers were turning grey. When he saw Grimm walking towards him, she looked completely different. Her face had turned a strange pale grey color and her eyes looked like black holes. His vision started to blur as she slowly came closer, making everything look like a dream. When she was only about a foot in front of him she stopped and looked down on him as he struggled to breathe. By now his face had started to turn the same grey color as Grimm's and his fingers felt like they were deteriorating.

Grimm suddenly let out a loud yell and every living thing behind Pyro turned to ashes in an instant. It was like an ash cloud had hit the forest behind him and all the trees were blown to dust. Slowly the pain in Pyros body went away and he could breathe again. When he looked up at Grimm to see that she was sweating profusely and her chest was still heaving with anger. The forest around them evaporated into nothing, revealing a semi small white room. Pyro stood and just smirked at her, his idea had worked wonderfully.

"You almost killed me." he said to her. She was still glaring at him.

"Almost."


End file.
